


Fanfics in the air

by iwantNeganforxmas



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, RPF, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantNeganforxmas/pseuds/iwantNeganforxmas
Summary: You are sitting, nervously awaiting take-off on a plane, heading for convention. You calm down by checking your fanficacc, and then he walks on the plane..





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a chara/reader fic before, so I hope it's not horrible.   
> It was on my mind, so I had to write it down somewhere.

 

You're sitting on an airplane, nervously awaiting take-off. You have a fear of flying, well, not so much the flying part, as the take-off and landings. And the turbulence. And the passenger that would sit next to you, probably grumbling over your larger than average thighs. You're going to a convention, excited to see your favourite actors, and geek out. You don't know anyone, and you feel kind of nervous about that too. You decide to check your fanfic-account, to see if anyone has commented on your newest Negan-story, to calm your nerves. People are still filing into the plane, and you don't want that awkward eyecontact anyone anyway. Luckily, it's a late plane, so they'll turn off the lights soon anyway.

 

You look up as the noise on the plane suddenly grows hushed, and it's him. It's Jeffrey Dean Morgan. You lose your breath a little, he is actually wearing a leather jacket. Not the Negan-jacket, but close. You realize you're staring, and force yourself to look down on your tablet, all the letters are meaningless to you now. You decide to take a deep breath, and just not think about it. If he sits close enough you may even get to see him in a few glimpses before he leaves the plane again.

 

You don't want to admit it, but your heart is thundering. No to mention your jeans feel like they are going to burst into flames this very second from the heat between your thighs. And then he stops. By your row. Not only that, by your seat. You look up, and he's busy removing his leather jacket, and stuffing it in the overhead compartment. _Oh, good lord.._ You can't ignore him at this point, but what can you really do? -Hi, he interrupts your thoughts. -Hey, you croak back, feeling your face redden. He sends you his most dazzling smile in return and you look out the window, pulse going from I'm going to die to I wish I could die right now-type pounding.

 

You see him glancing at your tablet, your fanfic still up on the display. In a large font, it reads 'Hold me like Lucille' by iwantNeganforxmas. You scramble to close the tab, but fumble so much you open tumblr-dashboard, and of course, his face pops up first, his recent divorce had tumblr going absolutely bonkers with rumours and photoes. You close everything and try not to die, while looking out the window. His soft chuckle indicating that he most definitely saw one, or both of those things, makes you tremble. _This is going to be a long flight.._

 

_*_

 

The stewardess is closing the overhead compartments, as your tablet gives a sound notification that you have a new email. Usually that means you have a new comment or review on your fics. You are so nervous, now, right before takeoff that you risk opening it. He sits next to you, your thighs almost touching, his pose suggesting that he is either already asleep, or well on his way. -Miss? The stewardess approaches you. -Please turn your device on flightmode, thank you. Her practiced smile shines with steel, and you do as she says, now closing in on a panic attack.

 

He speaks to you, and you flinch without meaning to. His voice is even more delicious in real life, and it has even more of an effect. -So, is it fear of flying or am I just that scary? His disarming smile has more than one effect on you. You try to keep it light and playful, your brain shrieking 'whatever you're about to say is so stupid!' at the top of it's imaginary lungs. -Both..? You try to smile. He chuckles again, your heart almost jumping out of your chest. He smells fresh, hair still shower-damp. He extends his hand to shake, and you take it, his handshake firm and strong, giving you dirty thoughts he apparently can read from his smile. -Jeffrey, he says. -I know, you answer, out of breath from the extended eyecontact and the touch of his hand. You blush, and give him your name. You realize suddenly that the airplane is taking off, with the only butterflies in your stomach revolving around brown eyes.

 

-Oh, you exclaim, and clutch the tablet, before realizing you were gripping his hand still, really hard. -Sorry! He smiles, still. -Nah, I get it. He nods to the tablet. -So, you writing about me? You pale, as the plane lifts off. -Uhm, you start, not really sure how to answer that without being really blunt. -Kind of, but kind of not, you end up on. You're embarrassed that he saw it, it is rather smutty, and it does describe him in detail – the parts that are available to the public, and the parts that you have imagined on lonely nights. -What's it about,then? He gestures to the tablet as though asking to read it and you can feel your face turning bright red. You stutter somewhat, words stumbling over your tongue. -Uhm, it's.. It's kind of..raunchy, you explain lamely. He grins wider. -I can tell, he chuckles. He gestures, teasing you. -The whole firetruck colour you're sporting kind of gives it away, doll. You try to find any other good reasons why he shouldn't read it, but he interrupts you with a hand on your knee. -Do not make me have to ask, in a one hundred percent Negan-tone, with the Negan-stare right into yours. You make a sound halfway between a gasp and a moan, and you can feel your panties soaking.

You hand him the tablet, and his eyes glitters with amusement.

 

-Don't say I didn't warn you, you try to say with a smile, your voice shivering. He smiles at you, dimples making your chest ache with want. He starts reading, and you remember he's dyslexic. He must really be curious, then. He only asks for help once, when he wants the next chapter, and your tablet is still in flightmode. Your fingers graze slightly, and your sharp intake of breath seems to please, or at the very least amuse him.

 

He keeps reading and you see he reaches chapter four. You want to snatch the tablet away, but you can't. This is the part where the real smut begins in your story, and you can't stop worrying about what he'll think, or how loudly he'll laugh either on the plane or with friends, later on. The mirth didn't leave his eyes, and his grin grew wider as he read on, and after a while he looks at you, grinning still. -Shit, girl, this is filthy! You blush. -I did warn you! His smile broadens. You sit back, thankful that you are at the back of the plane, no one behind you who can read over your shoulder. You feel the heat from his thighs, and press yours together instinctively.

 

He grows silent, the twinkle in his eyes not disappearing, but a slight tinge of pink colouring his cheeks. You sneak a peak to see where he's at in the story, and blush. Your eyes meet briefly, and you lose your breath momentarily. You see lust in his eyes, his pupils are dilated, the brown almost black. He bends over to you, puts his lips close to your ear and whispers. -Look at my dirty girl, with a soft growl to his voice, and you tremble visibly. His grin broadens, and you wish he would just come closer, but he doesn't. He reads on, his thigh now firmly pressed into yours. -Wow, he mutters, as he reads the very detailed description of Negan humiliating and dominating you. You feel almost like you did writing yourself in the story. He reads about the way you'd want Negan to handle you, roughly, and his thighs move sligthly more apart, pressing yours together in the process.

 

Your pulse is racing. He uses the button to summon a stewardess, and you panic. He is going to change seats for sure, oh no, oh no, no, no... -May I get a blanket? He asks her, with that dazzling smile. She smiles back, charmed, and fetches one for him. Honestly, who wouldn't do whatever he asked, you think to yourself. You hold the tablet, as he arranges the blanket. He takes the tablet back, and waits for the stewardess to go back. He leans close, and almost whispers, in that rich, deep voice -Give me your hand. You blush, but give him your hand, still a bit lost.

 

He takes it and leads it under his blanket. Your entire face reddens, as you realise what he might be about to do. Your sharp intake of breath makes him chuckle, and as you slide your hand over his denimclad thigh, guided by his hand, you feel the outline of his very unmistakeably erect manhood. You rub your hand on it, feeling the girth and length, and a second you almost forget where you are. You've never been this aroused before, and it's starting to be almost painful. You bite your lower lip to stop from making any sounds. He makes a sound, a breathy one, and you look at his face. That look floors you. The way his lips are separated, the way he is licking his lips, and oh god, his tongue. He squeezes your wrist, and you remove your hand quickly, as someone is walking by.

 

That squeeze of the wrist is something you are going to remember for a long time. The firm strength, and what it could possibly do in a different setting. You squeeze your thighs together, sure that your leggings are getting a wet spot from all this. He sees it, and rearranges the blanket to cover his crotch, and yours. You shiver, he isn't going to..is he? He puts the tablet down, and turns off the overhead light.

 

You meet his eyes, and then he reaches out, and touches your lips with his thumb. Gently he separates your lips, opening your mouth slightly. -Good girl, he smirks. You are entranced by him, and at this point there is nothing you wouldn't agree to. He slides his left arm around you, as though you were lovers, and his right slides over your knee, over your thighs, in between them, and.. You gasp. He presses his fingers firmly on your nethers, and you spread your legs a little without even thinking. -Such a good girl, he whispers, and you press your body against his fingers. He slides his fingers on the outside of your leggings, driving you mad with lust, before looking at you for a 'go ahead' as he slides his hands down the inside of your leggings. He teases you, fingers on the outside of your panties at first, pulling at them a little, just to fire you up more.

 

He slides his fingers down your soaked slit, separating your lips and slowly, agonizingly slow, starts circling your clit with a finger. -Look at my dirty girl, he breathes, and you have to bite down on your hand to not moan out loud. He goes slow, fingers sliding up and down your soaked pussy, you move your hips slowly to meet his fingers. You want him in you more than you want oxygen in that moment. -Please, you breathe. A sound escapes you, and his grin is that of a wolf with a lamb in sight. He puts the fingers soaked in your juices in your mouth, and you lick and suck them clean, while he smiles. He leans in to kiss you, and the remaining part of your brain explodes. Your tongues meet, and you melt in his arms. If he were to suggest riding his lap right here and now, you would not protest.

 

He grabs your hand, and nods towards the toilets in the back. You go even deeper red, you didn't think it was possible at this point. You quickly stow your tablet away, and follow him. You've never even considered having sex on a plane before this, and now.. you're shivering. The staff in this part of the plane is busy tending to something in the front, and they luckily don't see you sneaking in on the same toilet as him. It's cramped, and he is already sitting down on the toiletseat. -Take those off, he says, starting to pull them down himself, impatient. He lifts your leg onto his shoulder and plants his tongue deep inbetween your soaked lips. You bite your hand to keep from being loud, but a moan escapes you nonetheless.

 

He brings you to the brink of orgasm and stops, making you almost desperate. He opens his jeans and lets his cock out, you bend down eagerly to lick and suck it, but the close quarters makes it almost impossible. He groans in in disappointment and grabs your hips. -Come here.. You stand closer, and sit down slowly, he guides his hard cock into you, and pushes you hard down on it. You almost sob in relief from feeling him in you, the pleasure too much to handle. You try to move slowly, wanting to prolong this feeling, the feeling of him filling you, pushing all your pressure points. He is grabbing your buttcheeks, but growing ever more impatient, he pushes you up, leaning you in the corner while really starting to fuck you. His cock pounds you, juices drizzling down your thighs, and you're long past caring if anyone hears. He puts his hand around your throat and holds you, firm and his eyes penetrate yours. Oh, there is definitely some Negan in him. He fucks you harder and you orgasm, the pleasure of it all so powerful you can't hold in sounds for the life of you.

 

He holds you by the throat, before sliding down to your pussy again, ravaging it with his mouth, giving you another, loud orgasm, and you beg him for more. -Sit down, he orders you, and you do, hand on your pussy as you sit, feverishly rubbing your clit. He lets you lick his cock clean, and suckle it, before starting to fuck your mouth slowly. It feels like he likes the sounds you make, he grabs your hair, pushing his cock into your mouth as far as he can. You meet him as far as you can, and as he spasms and gushes into your mouth, you can't help but moan, lips still tight around his cock. He empties in you, and pulls out. On instinct you open your mouth, showing him his cum before you swallow it. -Good girl, he growls, and you are so close to coming again. -Thank you, you breathe. He whispers into your ear. -I just slid my dick down your throat, and you thanked me for it, and you orgasm again, juices exploding out of you.

 

You share an embarrassed laugh, clean yourself off, before sneaking back to your seats, the looks from the nearest seats telling you that you weren't even close to being as silent as you thought you were.

 


End file.
